Zadkiel
''''Zadkiel, also known by their male alias Zack, is the archangel of mercy and freedom. Zadkiel frequently switches back and forth between male and female forms simply out of preference for a male's appearance. Zadkiel's main mission in the comic is to set Hell and its souls free. Appearance Zadkiel has light brown hair, purple eyes, and long eyelashes. In her angelic appearance, she wears a purple robe and has golden eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes, with lines pointing downward. She has two slits in her left eyebrow and one slit in her right. She has a lip ring in the center of her bottom lip and an ear cuff piercing on her ears. She wears a gold ring on her pinky, middle, and ring fingers on each hand. The only difference between her feminine and masculine forms are the length of her hair and the fact that the feminine form has breasts. Personality While Zadkiel is the archangel known for mercy and forgiveness, her decisions can make her seem cold, malicious, or even manipulative. However, they can all be justified in the sense that they are done out of mercy. She was the one who the puppeteered the mix-up at the feminine hygiene plant, which lead to Natalie summoning Satan. She did this to be merciful to Lucifer and save him from Heaven's wrath in the End of Days. Zadkiel shows a flaw in character, however, when she uses mercy as a justification for her violence and sadism, as can be seen when she gives Yup 'mercy' by killing his bullies. Zadkiel is shown to value courageousness and bravery through her admiration for Lucifer. Zadkiel also does not fear much when it comes to physical damage, not even flinching when Titus shoots a metal rod at her. History When reflecting on the day of her creation, Zadkiel admits that she always felt forced into her position as an archangel. Part of Zadkiel felt like God had given her little say in her future, having decided her position for her and ignored her concerns pertaining to her role as a leader. Zadkiel admits that she was never quite interested in the idea of leadership, nor did she feel like she had the knowledge to properly do her job. It was not until she met Uriel that she gained confidence as a leader. Her squad was notorious for taking on tough jobs and having a low mortality rate as a result. Zadkiel was Heaven's second-in-command under Michael. They admired Lucifer for his courage and wanted to fall with him, but backed out of her plan because it would have caused a huge unnecessary uproar. Much later, she attempts to kill both Raphael and Michael, weakening them, and then fled to the Earth. She said she did this for Satan's cause, however Satan rejected her help, and she began to grow sour towards Satan. Relationships Uriel Zadkiel and Uriel were in a romantic relationship before Zadkiel paralyzed Raphael. Zadkiel initially was drawn to Uriel because his bad circumstances made them feel better about their own. Because his guilt was so large it made Zadkiel’s problems feel less significant, which is how she overcame her insecurities. Despite Zadkiel leaving Heaven and their communication with Uriel ceasing, they still have feelings for him. This can be seen when they threaten Titus in the alleyway over the fact that he may have Uriel hostage. Noah "Yup" Sprits Zadkiel and Yup have a guardian angel type of relationship. Zadkiel almost serves as a parental figure for Yup, giving him haircuts and nearly killing his bullies (y'know, what normal parents do). Zadkiel realizes that they underestimated how much this child would become attached to them. However, Yup's attachment to Zadkiel is not difficult to understand once his dead father and missing mother are taken into consideration. In this way, Zadkiel ends up with an unwanted tag along. They nevertheless find solace in each other's company. Natalie McAllister Zadkiel pretends to be friends with Natalie, masquerading as "Zack", an everyday male citizen, in order to get closer to Lucifer on earth. Zadkiel heavily dislikes her for her obliviousness and over-enthusiasm. She even goes as far as to have Natalie's caller ID show up as "Brat" on her phone. Satan Zadkiel's admiration for Lucifer began as early as when humans were first put on earth. After Lucifer tempted the humans and "ruined the garden", Zadkiel began to look up to Satan for his bravery in expressing his advocacy of free will. She was also slightly jealous of the fact that he was able to defect from Heaven. But, after Lucifer showed obvious disinterest and disdain for her, Zadkiel no longer admires him. Instead, she just wants to free Hell, and isn't afraid to harm Satan in the process. Trivia * Zadkiel cannot curl her hair. The curls fall out within an hour every time she tries to curl it. * Before they started dating, Zadkiel kept a painting of Uriel hidden in her bedroom. She would use it to practice asking him out, but she would get too nervous and back out of it. * Zadkiel often exercises to clear their mind and "take the edge off" in times of stress. * Zadkiel is the last out of the eight known archangels to be created. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels